


Starry Night

by GinnyLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Concerts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Mild Language, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes music, cars, food and girls. And to his delight he gets it all in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/H/C) = your hair color  
> (Y/E/C) = your eye color

Dean has always loved music. Ever since he was little, even before he was forced to spend several hours a day in the Impala listening to the approximately five albums his dad used to play. His taste in music might have slightly changed since then but classic rock was still is favorite genre. In complete contrast to his little brother, who preferred to listen to whatever was on the radio – which, in Dean's opinion, consisted of 5 percent acceptable songs and 95 percent bullshit.

That's why Dean was even more surprised that Sam had not only gotten him tickets for a rock concert for Christmas but that he had bought _two_ tickets and announced that he wanted to come. However, after his initial surprise Dean had come to the conclusion that after a lifetime of listening to almost nothing else other than Dean's tapes, Sam must have gotten so used to the music that he had started to like it.

Dean hadn't questioned Sam, he just accepted the gift and was now happily driving towards the location of the open-air concert. More than six months he had been looking forward to this and a week ago he had taken Sam's laptop away in order to make sure that his little brother wouldn't find them a case that would leave them occupied and thus unable to attend the concert. Sam had only rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior but he didn't protest. Probably because he was ready to take some time off, too. After all, they never took time off. Normal people with normal jobs, they went on vacation at least once a year, they could take a day off whenever they wanted. But him and Sam? Well, they were kind of self-employed. Which didn't make things any easier. So why not enjoy a couple of hours of good music before the next monster needed to be decapitated, shot, stabbed or have its bones burned? 

–

They were early and found a good space to stand, only a few feet from the stage. Dean was making sure that his car keys and his phone were safely stored away in his pockets, when an amused voice behind him made him look up.

“Hey, giant, mind letting me stand in front of you? I know music is all about hearing but I'd still love to see the band.”

When he turned he was looking directly at a young woman dressed in all black. A very short woman.

“Um, sure.” He grinned and stepped aside a little to let her pass. The space in front of the stage was slowly filling with people and he was slightly concerned for the woman's safety. She was so _small_ , he feared someone would just step on her and smash her like an insect on the floor. “But I'm not sure if you'll be able to see any better, there are some more... _giants_ standing around.”

She rolled her eyes and slid past him. The people in front of them weren't as tall as Dean and his brother, but they were still too tall for the woman to see the stage.

“I could lift you up, you know,” Dean said. “Then you might actually see something.”

She smirked. “I might take you up on that offer later.”

“So, are you all alone here or what?” Dean watched as the girl pulled her (Y/H/C) hair back into a ponytail. Two locks immediately fell back into her face.

“Dammit. You don't happen to have bobby pins with you, do you?”

“No, I certainly don't,” Dean laughed. Then he looked at Sam, who was talking to the person next to him, he added: “But my little brother might have. Hey, Sammy, you don't have any bobby pins with you by any chance, do you?”

Sam turned around, frowned and shook his head. “What the hell, Dean?”

“Nevermind,” the girl laughed. “I'll be alright. And the answer is yes, by the way.”

“What was the question again?”

“Whether I was alone or not,” the girl said and winked at him.

She was quite attractive, Dean had to admit. The way in which she constantly tried to blow the hair out of her eyes, the way in which she slightly tilted her head when looking up at him and her eyes – wow those eyes were gorgeous! (Y/E/C). Big and framed with black eyeliner, which made them appear very awake for some reason. Yes, Dean was sure of it. This girl  _was_ incredibly attractive.

“Hey!” She snapped her fingers in front of him. “My eyes are up here!”

“I wasn't looking – you're just very short, okay? I'm just constantly looking down.” He blushed slightly. He really hadn't looked at _that_. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna risk a glance now.

“What does a girl like you do alone at a concert? Especially in the front row?”

She frowned. “A girl like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And obviously I'm standing in the front row because I'm short and I can't see anything when I'm standing in the back behind a giant like you!”

“Aren't you afraid that you're gonna get crushed?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, you're one of those, are you?  _'Girls should stay at home where they safe, preferably in the kitchen and when I come home they have dinner ready.'_ Is that why you don't have your girlfriend with you here?”

Wow. Okay. This woman was sensitive! “Calm down! No, I'm not 'one of those' and I don't think girls should stay at home and cook for men. I'm just genuinely concerned for your safety. And I don't have a girlfriend,” he then decided to add.

Before she could respond, lights suddenly flooded the stage and there was a terrible shrieking sound before the guitarist and the drummer started off together. Somebody pushed Dean from behind and he almost fell onto the girl.

“See, that's what I mean!” he shouted over the music but she didn't seem to mind.

“I'm fine, stop worrying!”

–

Whether it was because she eventually realized that he was right thinking she was in danger of getting smashed between other people, or because she couldn't see from her position about a foot closer to the ground, Dean didn't know. All he knew was that he picked her up bridal style as soon as she asked and even though she was as light as a feather at first, they had to switch to piggyback two songs later.

“I'm (Y/N), by the way!” she screamed into his ear, trying to drown out the music. 

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N), I'm Dean! And that's my little brother Sam,” he shouted back and nodded towards Sam who had given up on his conversation as soon as the music started and was now listening with a surprisingly happy expression. _'Usually,'_ Dean thought, a little offended, _'usually he is not that happy when I play this song in the car. Must be the atmosphere...'_

(Y/N) snorted at the word “little”. Right. For her everyone around here was a giant. But she didn't say anything, probably because she would rather sing along with the band (the good thing at concerts was that it was so loud that nobody could hear Dean sing and that's why he could sing as loud and as out of tune as he liked) instead of talking to him.

–

Two hours later the band finally left the stage and the area in front of it cleared of people within minutes.

“So,” Dean asked, still a little out of breath. “Fancy a drink? Or some dinner maybe? God, I'm starving!”

(Y/N) hesitated only for a second. “Sure, why not! Is your brother coming?”

But Sam shook his head. “No, I'm not hungry. I'll just go and find a motel for the night. I'll text you the room number when I'm there, Dean, then you can pick me up tomorrow. But you two have fun.” He winked before disappearing among the people that were slowly leaving the place. 

“Okay, just me and you then.” She grinned. “There is a Biggerson's around the corner, that okay with you?”

Dean remembered the last time he was at Biggerson's and at the thought of his gray-goo-puking burger he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

“You know, I saw another diner when we arrived, a local one, just a few blocks away. Maybe we should try that out instead of supporting the big chains?”

She smiled. “Wow, that's very thoughtful of you. Didn't think you were that kind of guy.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Depends. What car do you drive?”

–

Fifteen minutes later they entered the small local pub and Dean quickly got a table in a quiet corner for them. (Y/N) had been delighted at the Impala's sight and demanded a quick spin around the city after dinner. However, since they were both starving they had decided to eat first.

“So, what do you do for a living?” she finally asked, about half an hour into the conversation. They had been talking about music and cars (her taste was way better than Sam's) and Dean and been surprised how much she knew about both. 

“Um...” Dean took a bite from his burger to buy some time. What was he supposed to tell her? What did he normally tell people? Normally, he admitted to himself, he didn't talk much to the girls, let alone take them out for dinner. Normally, he'd buy them a drink and then take them back to the motel with him. But hey, he was on vacation, so why not change your habits a little? Especially because (Y/N) was not only pretty, she was also funny and interesting.

“I...police,” he said. “Well, not really police. More like...special ops. FBI.”

“Oh wow! Are you even allowed to tell me that? Isn't it all top secret or something?”

Was it? Dean didn't know. Of course he didn't, how should he know that, he wasn't really in the FBI. “Nooo. No, it's fine. Just...don't share it too much.” He winked at her. To change the topic he added: “What do you do?” He was guessing student, although she seemed a little old for that. But her answer surprised him, even when it shouldn't.

“I'm a mechanical engineer and on weekends I sometimes job at my local music store. That's how I got the ticket for tonight.” 

“Wow,” was all he could say. That at least explained her knowledge about both, music and cars.

“Impressed?” she asked.

“A little,” he had to admit. “It does explain why you know so much about cars, though.”

She snorted. “What if I worked somewhere else and cars were just my hobby?” But she didn't give him time to reply. “Your car is special, though. I haven't seen one of those in ages.”

“Well, I promised you a spin. Shall we go for it?”

–

They almost had a fight when Dean insisted on paying for both of them (they would have to ditch this credit card anyway, one more meal wouldn't matter) but eventually she gave in.

“At least allow me to take you out for dinner tomorrow then,” she said when they were walking back to the car.

“I thought it was the guy's duty to pay?”

“No, it's not, dumbass,” she laughed. “I always pay for my own meals.”

“Well, then it's time someone else pays for once.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes when he opened the passenger door for her. 

“Stop it, Dean!” But she got into the car anyway and when he showed her his cassette collection she immediately put on one of AC/DCs early albums. Five minutes later they left the city, “Highway To Hell” blasting loudly from the speakers.

“This is amazing, Dean!” she sighed while they were speeding down the deserted highway. It was a starry night and the road looked like it was leading them directly to the stars above their heads.

“The car, the music or me?” he teased and earned a slap on his arm.

“Everything,” she then admitted. “You know, there aren't many guys like you, that carry you two full hours at a busy concert, then buy you dinner and then drive you around – way past the speed limit, if I might add – in their freaking awesome vintage car!”

“You want me to slow her down?” Dean asked, smiling. He was always speeding but with the empty highway, the great music and the pretty girl that had somehow replaced his brother on the passenger seat, he felt like pushing the accelerator down even more than usual.

(Y/N) laughed. “Her? Your car is  _ female? _ How crazy is that! Does she have a name?”

Dean blushed slightly. “Baby,” he admitted then and took his foot from the gas pedal. “Where do you live?”

“Why, are you going to drive me home?”

“If you want me to? But remember, you owe me dinner!”

She rolled her eyes again but smiled. “Fine. We'll go back to mine, but tomorrow you have to take me back to the city to get my car, okay? Then I can buy you dinner.”

“Deal,” he said.

–

When he parked the Impala in front of (Y/N)'s apartment he hesitated.

“Are you coming upstairs with me?”

“I...don't know.” He really, _really_ didn't want to take advantage of the situation. Sure, they were both adults and there hadn't been too much alcohol but he did actually _like_ this girl and he thought maybe, _maybe_ they could see each other again. Of course he knew that that was unlikely and also that a potential girlfriend wouldn't be safe, but nevertheless he had hope.

“Well, you gotta sleep somewhere. It's almost morning, you don't want to drive back to the motel now, do you?”

“Okay. Fine. I'll come with you.”

“Good.” She grinned. “My sofa is very comfortable.”

For some reason, Dean liked her even more now. This had been his first real date in ages and apparently she wanted to buy  _ him _ dinner first, before anything else would happen. Well, anything besides the goodnight kiss slash snog in her living room, which felt absolutely amazing. He hadn't kissed anybody in way too long, Dean decided.

“Wow, you are an amazing kisser,” she breathed against his lips and now it was his turn to grin. 

“You're not bad either.” The ponytail had come undone entirely by now (which might have partly been due to his hands in her hair) and her (Y/H/C) curls frames her face perfectly. He leaned down to give her another kiss. “Goodnight, (Y/N). Sweet dreams. And remember to buy me dinner tomorrow.”

“I think a certain someone will remind me often enough,” she winked and kissed him again; on the cheek this time. “Goodnight, Dean.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope “mechanical engineer” is the correct term, I have absolutely no idea about that job, I just know that my cousin is one and that he works with cars...^^  
> Oh and speeding is bad, always drive safely, kids. (Actually, if you're a child don't drive at all, please!)


End file.
